Back Home
by mystic-angel909
Summary: Piper had a daughter! Afraid of her daughter living in her footsteps, Piper sends her daughter away, to live a magic free life. But...her powers have shown and she's back! And it's about time...before the underworld has enough time to establish a ruler.
1. Hi

Hey! This is my first Charmed story and my story in a while. Please be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters! Only my own.

AN: This takes place in big Chris' time. Chris is alive and Wyatt is good. Wyatt is in college and Chris is a junior in high school. Piper and Leo are married and Leo is still a white-lighter, never turned elder/avatar. Paige is single and Phoebe stayed married to Dex. No, she is not pregnant yet! Wyatt and Chris are 3 years apart.

Chapter One: Another one!

Melinda groggily opened her eyes and stared at her beeping clock showing 6:00 in bright red against the slightly bright room because the sun had not risen yet. 'Damn…why so early!' She yawned and slowly got out of bed, after slamming- quite forcefully the 'off' button on her alarm clock. After brushing her teeth and eating breakfast, she returned into her room to change. Wearing a causal pair of jeans, a blue A&F t-shirt and a sweatshirt, she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door on her journey to school.

On her 15 minute walk to school, she was unknown to the pair of eyes that we on her.

"Are you sure that's her?" the first mysterious voice asked.

"Yes. I can sense her strong aura through the others." Answered her companion.

"Alright. What do we do now?"

"Wait." (line)

"Mom! Behind you!" cried Chris Halliwell as he ducked when an energy ball flew by his head. The woman with the long brown hair quickly got down as an atheme zoomed dangerously close to her head. She got back up and flicked her wrists, causing the demon to blow up into many pieces. Chris tk-ed the same atheme into his own demon causing the same fate as his companion. He sighed in relief and scanned the damage done to the living room. Piper had already begun to sweep broken glass from a vase that fell during the attack.

"Mom, you don't have to clean you know." He leaned against the wall saying in a 'matter-of-fact' voice; knowing what other alternative there was to clean up.

"Let the object of objection

Become but a dream as…" he was cut off by yelling.

"Chris! You know how I feel about stuff like this. Personal gain is bad and you need to be able to learn to not rely on magic every moment." She got up and faced him, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." He mumbled as he joined her in cleaning the mess.

As they cleaned, the door open, a woman with short brown hair entered with a smile on her face. Her frown turned upside down when she entered the living room.

"Piper, Chris! What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Another demon attack. The third one this week! Jeeze! Don't demons realize that we need to live lives?" Piper said as she threw her hands up in the air. "I have to go to the club soon. A band's playing tonight and they need to do a sound check and I should go and make sure everything's working alright." She sighed, mentally adding that to her already long 'to-do' list. (Line)

"Hey, Mel." Greeted Alyssa, Melinda's best friend as she sulked her way to her locker.

"Hey." She greeting back, fighting a yawn back as she turned the lock on her lock and opened it up.

"Tired much?" Alyssa asked in a playful tone.

"I had another stupid dream last night and it didn't leave much time for sleep." Mel answered, recalling back to her recurring dream.

Dream

_She appeared inside a Victorian house. The house appeared empty until three women came down the stairs. One was medium height with brownish hair. She wore black pants with a red halter. The other was slightly taller, also having brown hair, but hers was medium length and was curly. She wore brown khakis and a white tank. The last one had long brown hair, pulled up into a ponytail. She wore jeans and a black t-shirt. She, unlike the others, was pregnant. _

"_So, Piper, how's my little niece doing?" asked the one with khakis asked, rubbing her sister is apparent round belly. _

"_Fine, Phoebe. How do you know it is a girl? 'IT' could end up like Wyatt and Chris." She countered._

"_Because I can feel it." Phoebe whispered. She adored children. _

"_Piper, what are you going to name her?" asked the woman with a red halter." _

"_I don't know, Paige. I was thinking…Melinda. Ya know, after Melinda Warren."_

End Dream

"Melinda…Melinda…Mel!" Melinda came back to reality, finding her friend's hand waving across her face. "You ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm ok…just zoned out for a minute there. I'm soooo ready for this day to be over." She slammed her locker shut and walked away.

"Word has it that Mr. Jones is having a pop quiz on the history of Romeo and Juliet." Her friend commented.

"Are you serious? We just got that book a couple days ago! This day is getting worse and worse!" she practically shouted. A blast of lightning lit the clear sky.

"Was that lightning that just struck?" One kid asked.

"But it's a perfectly clear day!" Another commented. (Line)

"Her powers are growing with every moment." The mysterious voice noticed, continuing to stare at the teenager walking through the crowded hallways of her high school.

"We must be careful she does not expose herself and magic." The other voice added. (Line)

A demon shimmered into a dark lair.

"M..Master…I'm sorry I failed you…i…i'm…so…so…so…rry…." He stuttered, his head hung low as his 'master' sat in his throne strumming his fingers on the armrest.

"Pathetic fool." Was all he said before throwing a fireball at the minion. 'Must I be the only competent one in the underworld?' he thought to himself.

"Maybe I am of some assistance?" asked a female voice. He raised his head to find a woman in black leather with long almost black silky hair.

"And you are?"

"Bianca."

"How are you able to help me, exactly, and not fail as those before you have?" he asked, unsure of her worthiness.

"Because I have…'connections' with a certain Halliwell." (AN: why she is in this timeline will be explained later)

"Alright. I have a mission for you. My seer tells me that there is a witch. She is most likely related to the Halliwells because of her strong power, but shows no relationship between them and she lives in a different state. I want you to find her and eliminate her before they get a chance to meet each other." He commanded. "She lives in Seattle. A freshman in high school. I'm sure you can handle her." Bianca chuckled and shimmered out.

* * *

"Ok class, pop quiz! Clear your desks of everything and take out a pencil and eraser." An old man boomed at his class. The students all groaned and followed his instructions. 

'What a waste of time.' Melinda thought as she took out her lucky pencil. As soon as everyone's desk was clear, Mr. Jones handed out a piece of paper to each desk. Melinda glanced at the questions on the paper and wanted to crumple it and throw it back at her teacher who was now sitting as his desk drinking coffee and admiring the sweat that now glistened on most of the student's foreheads.

'Name the place that Romeo and Juliet first meet and quote their first conversation. Why do I care!' she inwardly asked herself. She took in a deep breath, placed her pencil on the paper, and began to answer the questions with ease. The night before, she had sparked notes on the entire book. Who needs to read when you have the internet/other people to do your work for them?

* * *

Phoebe and Paige finished cleaning and tidying up the living room. Piper left for P3 and Chris went with Wyatt after calling Wyatt home from college to help him solve the demon attack question. 

"So, on a happier note, where's Dex?" asked Paige as they finally finished cleaning and stay on the couch.

"He's at his studio. He claimed that he had a new idea and wanted to use it before he forgot so he left this morning after we woke up." She answered. There was a still silence in the room until two bright blue lights filled the room. Chris and Wyatt appeared and looked like they rolled in ash.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe; annoyed they got ash on the carpet she and Paige just finished cleaning.

"Well, we didn't want demons finding us, so we hid…behind a rock and those things are never clean." Chris answered, brushing ash off him.

"D'you get anything?" Paige asked them.

"Apparently, there's a strong disturbance in the underworld. A good disturbance which means demons are now freaking out…causing them to start surfacing and attacking, trying to figure out what has happened." Wyatt sat down, looking tired. 'I wonder what the disturbance is…we've rarely had a 'GOOD' disturbance.'

"Maybe your father has more info about it from the elders." Chirped Paige, being the perky one in the group. As if on cue, more blue lights illuminated the room. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. His face pale and full of worry. He faced his sisters in law and oldest son.

"She's been awakened." Their faces, full of shock.

Melinda opened her locker and a small note slipped out. She opened it and it read:

_Hey there, _

_Meet me at 4_

_u no who_

She sighed. Her boyfriend, Nate of 6 months would randomly send her notes like these asking her to go somewhere. She automatically knew where. On their 1-month anniversary, he had taken her to a large tree in the middle of a park and carved their names on that tree. It was their place and always will be.

When she arrived, she saw no one there. She looked around. Suddenly, two large hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" whispered in her ear. She turned around to find Nate holding red roses. She accepted the gift and gave his a kiss. They sat in the park talking to one another about their lives and school.

"Sorry, babe. I gotta run. Mom's expecting me home is 10 minutes." He got up and gave her a quick kiss before running in the direction of his home. Mel sat down and admired the wonderful Seattle view of the lake. Life here was simple. Not as busy as New York. Peaceful. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment. A pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" but this time, the voice was…female! Mel turned around to find a woman with long black hair in tight leather behind her. Melinda panicked. The wicked smile on her face did not soothe her troubles. The two shadows watching this prepared to jump out of the tree and help Mel. One of the shadows held her partner back.

"Let's see if Melinda can do this on her own." She whispered. Melinda backed up into a tree.

"What do you want?" she asked in a trembling voice and Mel gasped when she saw a small blade appear out of nowhere into the woman's hand.

"You." In addition, the woman in leather (Bianca if you have not noticed yet.) lunged for Mel. Mel instinctively raised her hands up and a blue bubble surrounded her. When Bianca made contact with the force field, she was throwing back. She was surprised such a young girl had such strong power and shimmered out, thinking of another plan to rid the 'child'. But not before throwing an energy ball at Melinda. Melinda shrieked and shut her eyes awaiting contact. It never came. She opened her eyes and found herself inside her room. 'How did I do that? Who was that woman?' she began asking herself many questions. Suddenly the two shadows showed themselves to Melinda. Melinda shrieked again.

"Melinda. No worries. We are not here to harm you like that woman was." Soothed the first voice. "I am Jasmine and he is Derek. We are elders."

"Elders?" questioned Melinda.

"Don't worry. We will explain all that needs to be explained." Answered Derek. The three sat down and the elders began to explain to Melinda the existence of magic, elders, white-lighters, witches, demons, and of course, Melinda's true past.

"You see, Melinda, from your last encounter with that demon, you are unique against other people you may know. You are a witch." Derek told her.

"But, mom and dad aren't witches." Melinda wondered.

"That is because they are not your real parents." Shock was written all over Melinda's face.

"You see. There are three witches that are sisters. They are known as the Charmed Ones. These are the most powerful witches known to all magic. The eldest of the Charmed Ones is Piper. She has three kids. Wyatt, the oldest, Christopher, the middle child, and Melinda, the youngest." Jasmine paused to let this new information sink into Melinda's mind.

'I am a witch…I have 2 brothers…' those two thoughts ran through Melinda's mind over and over. She now had a new family that she has to adjust to. Emotions ran through her like ripples in a flowing river. Confusion, surprise, sadness, and anger.

"But why…" Before Melinda could finish her sentence, Derek interrupted her.

"That is all we can say. The rest you must ask your mother, Piper. We must take you to them now."

"But what about my mom and dad here? I need to pack…" she rambled on and on until Jasmine silenced her with a raised hand.

"We can quickly pack your things for you," and she snapped her fingers, causing all of Melinda's items in a large suitcase. "You may say goodbye to your parents. Discretely. We do not want your parents to find out about your true identity. We will put memory dust to make them forget you so they will not be suspicious."

"What about my friends? Nate?" she was now angry at the two strangers; asking for her to do so much when she was in such shock about what she had just learned about herself.

"We can take you to them. Tell them that you are suddenly moving and cannot stay any longer." Jasmine answered.

"NO! I can't just leave my life for some other family that I have never seen before! I can't just leave this place. I grew up here. I planned to live here until I grew old with my husband! You can't just take it away from me in one night. I won't go!" tears were now streaming down her face.

"We're sorry. We know that this is sudden, but if you do not go and reunite with your family, the underworld will be able to establish a ruler and then we'd be in a lot of trouble." Derek said in a remorseful tone.

"Well…I guess I'll be downstairs with my…" she didn't even know what to call them. They weren't her parents-anymore. Melinda walked slowly down the stairs. Her mom and dad were seated at the table, doing a crossword puzzle together, as they always did. Melinda's mom looked up and saw her daughter's puffy red eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" she asked, getting up and hugging Melinda.

"Nothing. I just got something in my eye and had a hard time taking it out. No biggie." Melinda plastered a weak smile on.

"Alright. Dinner is almost ready. I want you to go wash up." Her mother turned and headed towards the stove.

"Mom, dad, you know that I love you and always will, right?" Melinda sat down, so she was in-between her mom and dad. Both her parents turned to her.

"Of course we know that. We love you too. You're the best daughter parents could ask for." Her father placed an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Melinda kissed her father back on the cheek and mother of the forehead and returned upstairs, tears returning, knowing she would probably never see them again.

The elders then orbed Melinda is Alyssa, where Melinda told Alyssa that she had an emergency and she, alone, had to move to an aunt's house and not come back. Tears were exchanged. Melinda's tear tore when she arrived on Nate's doorstep. She rang the doorbell. Nate opened the door.

"Hey, can I talk to you out here real quick?" she asked in a small voice, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Nate closed the door behind him and walked towards her.

"Nate. You know that I love you, right?" she asked him. He nodded. "I have bad news." He frowned.

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call it that. I have to move to San Francisco." His body tensed.

"What does that mean, for us?" he asked.

"I was thinking of a long term relationship, but I realized that we would eventually grow apart and that's just not fair for the both of us that we can't see each other. I still want us to be best buds. It would selfish of me if I asked you to not let you meet other people and date other people." He nodded and smiled.

"Put very nicely, Melinda. I think it would nice if we stayed best buds." Melinda smiled.

"I have to go. Stay in touch." She kissed him once more and walked off.

Meanwhile

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris were all assembled in the living as asked to be Jasmine.

"Thank you for meeting with me. Some may have realized that yes, Melinda has realized her powers." Piper, hearing this for the first time, gasped. Chris also had a confused face on. Jasmine saw him and faced him

"Melinda…your younger sister." Chris was also surprised.

"Derek is about to take her here now." After that, Jasmine orbed out.

"What! Now? But…I haven't prepared anything yet…" Piper was rambling, like every time she is nervous.

"Don't worry, Paige and I have already got everything together." Phoebe soothed. Derek had appeared early and told them that Melinda was coming.

"Soon enough, Derek orbed in with a girl holding his hand."

"Hi."

End Chapter 1


	2. Moving in and kicking butt Charmed style

AN: thanks for reading and reviewing to my story. Have fun!

Chapter 2: Moving in and kicking demon butt, Charmed style

Melinda felt the room's eyes on her after she and Derek had orbed in. She gasped, realizing the three women in the room were the same three women in her dream.

"My job here is done and I should be returning with the other elders." Derek broke the silence and orbed out. Phoebe was about to suffocate from the tenseness in the air.

"My name's Phoe…"

"Phoebe, right?" Melinda recognized the curly-ish brown hair. "And you're Paige" pointing to Paige, "And…" pausing, realizing Piper was the woman pregnant. "Piper" she whispered softly. 'So this is my mom.' (AN: if this isn't clicking, in Mel's dream, she saw Piper pregnant and declaring naming the baby Melinda) Melinda lifted her gaze and blue clashed brown. Piper saw sadness, relief, and anger? 'She's probably pissed that I sent her away.' Piper thought sadly.

'She's probably thinking that I'm pissed at her for sending me away. But…am I?' She asked herself, not sure what she really felt at the moment. Melinda experienced so many thoughts and feelings that she wasn't sure what was what anymore. 'I just need a good, long nap.' She comforted.

"Where's my bedroom?" She chirped, trying to lighten the dense mood in the room. Piper just stood still, trying to comprehend that she was back. Her baby was back with her. Paige saw this and walked towards the newcomer, giving Piper a light pat on the back and led Mel to her room.

"Is it ok if you share a room with Chris?" Paige asked, leading her up the stairs.

"Sure." Mel asked, trying to figure out who 'Chris' was. Paige led her through the corridor into a bedroom that now occupied two beds and two drawers. Paige exited the room, knowing that Melinda needed time to herself. After Paige, Melinda put all her bags to one side, sat down on her bed and closed her eyes for a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underworld 

Bianca shimmered into the underworld, clutching her arm. After hitting the force field, she had slammed into a tree, and hit her arm. She limped to her 'master'.

"I see you have failed me, like the others." He looked at the blood coming from her arm.

"You said nothing about a force field." She growled.

"What? I never said anything about powers. I suppose her powers have returned." He whispered to himself. He powered up a fireball, getting ready to fire at Bianca, but he held a hand up.

"I will get to her. No matter what. Now that I know where she lives and what her powers are, I know what to expect." She declared. Then, a demon shimmered into the lair. He bowed towards his master.

"M…Master…something terrible has happened!" he cried. His master looked at him. "S…She…the…witch…she has gone…to..to…th…th..e….Halliwell…manor." he finished. The master got up.

"What!" he boomed, the servant bowed even lower. He was so furious he threw the fireball at the servant.

"Guess where you are going next?" he snickered, at Bianca.

"Even better."

* * *

After Paige returned from showing Melinda her room, she sat back in the living room with her family. 

"What do we do now?" asked Piper, still recovering from shock. Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"We should tell her the truth. The whole truth." Answered Phoebe.

"I can't believe I have a sister." Whispered Chris. He couldn't take this anymore and orbed out. Piper was about to get up and stop him, but Leo held her tighter. Wyatt got up.

"I'll go talk to him. I have a hunch of where he is." And orbed out.

Golden Gate Bridge

Chris stood, admiring the cars driving past, under him. He felt peaceful. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wy, it's not fair. Everyone knew but me. Why?" he turned to find his older brother behind him.

"You were really young at the time. Only 2. Mom figured that if she got things over with, she wouldn't have to deal with you asking questions when you got older. Looks like that plan worked." He chuckled. Chris smiled.

"C'mon, let's go home. Mom can explain everything." Both brothers orbed back home.

* * *

Melinda opened her eyes, and panicked, not recognizing her surroundings, but then remembered what had happened over the last few hours. 'I suppose I should go downstairs and get some answers.' She got up and entered the living to find no one there. She decided to walk around, seeing if anyone else was home. She was about to walk into the conservatory when she heard jingles behind her. She raised her hands and her familiar force field went up. She dropped it when she saw two guys that were in the living room when she arrived. One was tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a little shorter. He had brown hair and brown eyes. 'Wyatt and Chris.' She thought. 

"Hey, a force field. Just like Wy," smiled the one with brown hair. "I'm Chris." He told out his hand and Melinda shook it.

"I'm Wyatt." The taller one held out his hand as well. Melinda shook that as well. Wyatt noticed that the house was empty as well.

"Everyone's probably at the club." He noticed. Chris looked around and nodded.

"Club?" she didn't know her family were such party-ers.

"Mom owns a club downtown. P3. Heard of it?" asked Chris.

"No. I'm not from around here. I'm from Seattle." She answered politely. Her brothers nodded.

'God, something happen!' Wyatt mentally screamed. He never liked to sit and do nothing. Suddenly, a demon shimmered in. Chris turned around, ready to kill the demon, but froze when he saw her.

"Bianca?" Chris asked, not sure if what was in front of him real or his mind playing tricks. 'I thought Wyatt (bad Wyatt) killed her. What is she doing here? Now?' Melinda gasped. It was the same demon from Seattle.

"What are you doing here?" she growled. She wasn't going to let this demon get in her way again. (Guess her Halliwell side is starting to show :D) Bianca was ready to walk up to Melinda and make her pay for what she did last time, but Wyatt was quicker and tk-ed her into a wall. Then he was getting ready to walk towards her and kill her but Chris stopped him.

"Wait!" Chris held up a hand. He slowly cautiously walked up to her. "Why are you here?" his head hung low and voice barely audible. He had loved this woman. He was to marry her. But she left him. He had moved on. What now?

"I've always been here, Christopher. After he killed me, I was able to make it out and a healer healed me. I was in hiding until now. Until I was ready to face you." She referred Wyatt as he because after Wyatt turned good, he had lost all memory of his past life. She was now standing and had her hand on the side of his face. Her face showed love, but her inside was anything but. 'Now I'm going to have to wash my hand after touching him. He disgusts me. He was never my type. Too…good.' She mentally spat. She never had a thing for good beings. She just used Chris to get to the Halliwells. But Chris was so drowned in his love for her that he never took notice. Wyatt did, but never brought it up, knowing that it would just cause him and his brother anger towards one another. Bianca let her hand go and faced Melinda. 'Maybe I can get this to work.' She grinned and put on her best smile.

"Do I know you?" she asked angelically.

"What do you mean? You tried to kill me in Seattle!" Melinda was yelling. Chris faced her.

"Is this true?" he asked. When Wyatt was evil, he remembered that Bianca promised that she would stop her evil doings and help him restore peace. (Cheesy, I know!) Bianca faked a gasp.

"No, it wasn't me. It was a shape shifter. He turned into me and tried to kill her so he wouldn't get blamed if he failed. I would never hurt an innocent." Chris sighed when hearing that. He knew he could trust her. Wyatt wasn't very sure that he trusted her, but decided to let Chris have this one.

"I should get going before demons realize I've been missing." She gave Chris a quick kiss and shimmered out. A light pink covered his cheeks.

"So…" Melinda began, breaking another awkward silence.

"How 'bout Chris and I give you a tour of the house?" asked Wyatt with a smile. The agreed and Wyatt explained the different rooms.

* * *

P3 

After Melinda had went to sleep, the sisters and Leo decided to go to P3 to have a drink and relax a little. They were all contemplating how to explain to Melinda about her past.

"Let's go home. I think I'm ready now." The nodded and went to the back room where Paige and Leo orbed them home. When they arrived in the foyer, they saw the house empty then heard voice coming from upstairs.

"The attic." Phoebe suggested and they all walked up the stairs. The four of them walked up to the attic to find Wyatt explaining the history of the famous Book of Shadows.

"This book is basically a demon encyclopedia. It helps us to identify demons so that we can make vanquishing potions and destroy the demon." Chris explained, brushing his fingers against the delicate pages. Piper smiled when she saw all her children getting along so well.

"I see Wyatt and Chris have given you the grand tour." Smiled Leo. He walked towards them.

"Yea. I didn't know this family had such a history." Mel (AN: I'm going to refer Melinda as 'Mel' from now on).

"Come on downstairs…we can answer all those questions you have." Piper smiled and led them downstairs.

* * *

Bianca sat in her apartment in downtown San Francisco. 'I'll kill you, Melinda Halliwell, you and your stupid family.' She laughed evilly.

* * *

"You first have to realize that what I did was all because I loved you and didn't want you to live the life I did." Piper began. She swallowed and began. 

Flashback

_A very pregnant Piper walked down the stairs with her two sisters in tow. _

"_So how's my little niece doing?" asked Phoebe, rubbing her sister's round belly._

"_Fine, Phoebe. How do you know it is a girl? 'IT' could end up like Wyatt and Chris." She countered._

"_Because I can feel it." Phoebe whispered. She adored children. _

"_Piper, what are you going to name her?" Paige questioned._

"_I don't know, Paige. I was thinking…Melinda. Ya know, after Melinda Warren."_

_A while later_

_Piper sat in her bedroom, hand gently on her stomach. Leo orbed in and sat next to her. _

"_The elders said that they could help arrange something." He said softly. _

"_But are you sure that we're making the right decision? I mean, I want her to be able to live a magic free life, but I also want her to be here. With us." Piper had wanted to give Melinda up for adoption so she could live a magic free life, one without demons, magic, one without danger._

"_We want her to be happy and be able to live a life that we never had. I know we're all going to miss her, but this is for her own good." Leo didn't like the idea of this at first, but after thinking, he wanted their daughter to be happy. Normal. Something this family never was. _

"_I love you." Piper looked into his gentle blue eyes._

"_I love you too, Piper."_

_A while after that_

"_Congratulations! It's a girl!" cried Phoebe. She cleaned the baby up and handed Piper her newborn daughter. _

"_Welcome to the world, Melinda Marie Halliwell." After Piper and Mel were all cleaned up, the elders orbed into the manor._

"_Piper. It is time." One said. Tears filled in Piper's eyes. She may not see this wonderful baby ever again. Phoebe handed Piper a vial with a blue liquid inside. It contained a power-binding potion that would bind Mel's powers. Piper and Leo gave Mel a kiss on the forehead and handed the elder the baby. _

"_Don't worry, we'll give her the best home we can find." The elder smiled and orbed out. Piper fell into Leo's arms, crying. Paige and Phoebe went to go and take care of little Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt knew about Piper's baby and so she explained that Mel would be in a better place. (AN: not referring that Mel died!)_

End flashback

When Piper was done, Mel had tears down her cheeks. "I never knew…" she whispered. She looked up to find Piper in the arms of Leo.

"Please understand that we only did this because we wanted you to live peacefully and not have to risk your life every two days and save the world." Leo explained. "When Wyatt and Chris were babies, many demons were after them and we couldn't handle that happening to you too." Mel smiled placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand and know I know why you did. At first when Derek and Jasmine told me about you, I thought you did it because you were selfish and couldn't handle a daughter. But afterwards, I now know that you wanted to protect me and let me live a normal life and I have. It's time for me to come back and live the life I was destined to." (AN: I know, more cheese) Everyone smiled. Then, Derek orbed down to the Halliwells.

"It is time. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Step forward." He announced and they did as they were told. "It is now time for the next generation of the Charmed Ones." He was about to continue when Piper stopped him.

"But what if Melinda had never showed up? You can't have a power of 2." She questioned. The elder smiled.

"You may not have known, but the potion that Melinda took was supposed to last until she turned 16, but I suppose she was able to break out of the potion's bind early." He answered. "We were not able to tell you because we knew that you would eventually come looking for her and we could not have this happen." Piper nodded, and motioned for him to continue with the ceremony (not really a ceremony…but…work with me!). Wyatt and Chris joined hands. The moment Mel joined hands with them, a light glow surrounded them. (AN: like when Paige joined hands with Piper and Phoebe in season 4) The three siblings closed their eyes as a bright light flowed through them. As they opened their eyes, everyone had stood and had their eyes on them.

"I give you the new generation of the Charmed Ones." Derek smiled and orbed out.

"Whew…talk about a day. I think I'm going to go home. Dex should be home." Phoebe was about to head towards the door when 5 demons shimmered into the manor. Piper instinctively raised and flicked her wrists and the demon closest to her blew up. Phoebe ran up and kicked the demon in the stomach and Wyatt threw a conjured athame at him, causing flames to engulf him body. Every had their own demon. Leo ran to Paige as she was hit by an energy ball. Mel saw what appeared to be their leader walk towards her. He threw an energy ball and she threw up her shield he advanced towards her and she threw up her hands and flickered her wrists, mimicking Piper's moves, hoping something would happen. Something big did happen. When Mel flicked her wrists, an energy wave flew from her hands and all the demons in the room were engulfed in flames as well. Chris looked at her in amazement. 'I thought only Wy could do that.' Mel's face paled. She never knew she could hold that much power.

"What was that?" she huffed out.

"That, my friend, is how we kick demons. Charmed style." Grinned Phoebe.

End Chapter 2

Please review


	3. Magic School and oops

AN: Thank you to all of you that have reviewed! I really appreciate your thoughts!

Chapter 3: Magic School and Oops!

During the next few weeks, Mel was enrolled into Jackson High (AN: I just made that up on the spot), where Chris attended school.

"Chris! Wake up!" cried Piper from the kitchen. Her son was never known for his ability to wake up on time for…anything. She was about to go up and wake him up when Mel ran into the kitchen, almost running Piper over.

"Whoa, slow down there. I didn't know you were already awake and up." Piper smiled. "Could you wake Chris up for me?" Mel nodded and returned to her room. She peeked inside to find Chris with his eyes closed and in peaceful sleep. She snickered and slowly walked up to him. She grabbed her gigantic history book and cleared the bedside table right next to his ear. '3…2…1…' "BANG!" she dropped the heavy book right smack on the table. Chris shot up and raised his hands, ready for battle. He heard laughing and turned to see his sister sitting on her bed, laughing in amusement.

"Piper wants you ready for school soon." She continued laughing, grabbed her backpack and walked out the door leaving a highly sleepy and annoyed Chris.

Jackson High

Chris and Mel walked down the hallway and as they walked, heard the gossip that flowed through the ears of students and teachers.

"I heard that she was locked in their attic and was fed raw meat until she finally snapped and jumped out the window." On kid whispered and stared, eyes not leaving the two siblings.

"I heard that she was sent to boarding school in London and came back now." Another told her group of friends." Those comments just made Mel want to run back into her room in Seattle and pretend that it was all just a dream. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Chris smiled at her.

"Just don't listen to them. They just like to say what they want. Ignore them." They continued walking until Mel stopped when a thought crossed her mind...

"What happens when there's a demon attack…at school?" she asked, wondering if any demons knew who they were and use school to get to them.

"We've never had a demon attack at school before. All this time, demons have been after mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe. But now since we're now the new power of three, demons might be coming after us." He thought, wondering what he would do if a demon did attack. "We can talk to mom after school." They parted ways and continued with their day at school.

* * *

"I have gained Chris' trust and possibly his other siblings." Bianca informed her master. He nodded in approval. Trust was something that he would need to be able to defeat the Halliwells. From watching past demons, just rushing in and going on a rampage only led to defeat. We weren't going to make that mistake again. (AN: Ohh….I wonder who he is….) 

"Go and continue to gain their trust so no suspicions arrive when we start our next plan."

* * *

Chris and Mel returned home to find Leo sitting in the family room watching the football game. He turned when he heard the front door slam. 

"Hey, dad. Where's mom?" Chris sat next to him and turned the TV off.

"She's at magic school filling in for the potions teacher." He snatched the remote from Chris and turned the TV back on, resuming his gaze on the game. (AN: Paige is still headmistress.)

"Magic school?" Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's a place for new and young witches where they can learn and harness their powers and be able to protect themselves from evil." Leo answered, glaze not leaving the screen. Chris got up and brought out his hand, sensing her curiosity. Mel smiled and took his hand and brother and sister orbed to magic school.

Magic School

Mel couldn't take her eyes off the shelves and shelves of book that occupied the walls of the school. Teachers wearing black robes walked from one room to the next. 'Was that a leprechaun?' Mel was amazed at how different this school was to hers, yet so similar. Bustling staff and students, slamming doors and the loud voices of teachers lecturing filled the air. For what seemed like hours, Mel walked around, fascinated by the wonders of the school.

"C'mon, let's go get mom." Chris led her to the potions classroom.

"You know when your potion is ready when the potion is bubbling and/or smoke is arising. Sometimes it would explode. A very important tip is to bring multiple vials of your potion in case of any broken vials and that you have back ups. Always be very careful of your measurements. Too much of one thing could backfire the entire effect. For homework, I want you to read the rest of the chapter and there will be a pop quiz tomorrow. Class dismissed." Piper closed her book and walked towards her desk to clear her things off. She turned and prepared to leave when she saw Chris and Mel in the doorway with a smile on their face.

"Good morning Mrs. Halliwell." Mel joked. Piper blushed and grinned.

"Aw, come on. I was just winging it."

"You were a pro!" Chris took a seat and looked as if he were truly on depth in what was written on the blackboard.

"So, what are you two doing here?" trying to change the topic off her.

"We were wondering, since we are the new all and powerful Charmed Ones, wouldn't demons now be after us?" Piper sat and pondered.

"I would suppose so. I mean, Paige, Phoebe and I were constantly being attacked. But how would the demons even know that you guys are the new Power of Three? I mean, we could have a little fun with this. Keep them on their feet. We could also use this to our advantage."

"I can see how that could work. Seeing as how that's settled, then let's go home and have some pizza. I'm starving!" Chris got up, took Piper and Mel's hand and they left in a swirl of blue lights. During their conversation, they didn't see a student that was hiding under a desk, listening to the entire conversation. We walked out the classroom and headed out of the school where he could tell his master of the information.

* * *

Max (the student from before) appeared in the underworld. He had used a teleportation potion to teleport him to the underworld. He entered his master's lair and bowed to him. 

"Do you have any new information of the Charmed ones?" he asked. Max grinned.

"Apparently, there is a new Power of Three. Piper's 3 children have formed the next generation of Charmed Ones and plan on using that against us." Max informed, wishing for a plentiful reward for his duties.

"Really? Now that there is a new generation of Charmed Ones, they must be inexperienced on how to use their powers together. Now, I want to test this new 'Power of Three.'" He waved his hand and a dozen demons appeared before him. "I want you to attack the Charmed Ones. I want you to target their kids especially." He did not want the other demons to know his little secret about the Halliwells. The less people know the bigger advantage he has. The demons nodded and shimmered out.

* * *

The Halliwells were seating around the table, eating pizza and discussing their day's events. 

"Anything interesting happen in anyone's life today?" Paige inquired, taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"I, um…had fun teaching the potion's class." Piper answered in an awkward tone. Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. She got up.

"I can't take this! There hasn't been a demon attack today. And you know they usually attack during dinner. This non-attack dinner is getting boring and you all know it!" She finished, dusted her pants, sat back down and continued consuming pizza. Leo was about to open his mouth when 12 demons shimmered in.

"Finally!" Piper exclaimed and flicked her wrists. Nothing happened.

"Why can't you blow them up?" Paige was getting worried.

"Ever since last night, my…'our' powers aren't as powerful as they were." She looked at Chris and Mel and nodded. Mel called for Wyatt (AN: remember he's in college) and when he orbed in, Chris tk-ed the demon into the banister, where it stabbed and killed the demon. Wyatt conjured an athame and launched it towards a demon and he was instantly killed.

"This is taking too long! One by one isn't fast enough." Chris wiped the sweat from his eyebrow. Because Piper, Phoebe, and Paige weren't the Charmed Ones, their powers weren't strong enough so they weren't that much of help. Piper was quickly scribbling a spell to vanquish the demons. Phoebe was using her martial arts and kicking the demons to wear them out. Paige was orbing whatever object came into her line of sight and throwing it at the closest demon.

"Done!" Piper jumped up and gave the spell to Wyatt. Mel and Chris walked to both sides of him and chanted the spell with him.

"_Hear these words, hear this cry,_

_Siblings from the Halliwell line;_

_Vanquish these demons _

_From space and time." _(AN: lame, I know. I'm not good at writing spells.)

When they finished, the demons were all engulfed in flames.

"That was fun!" Everyone looked at Paige, who had a smile on her face. "What? Ah, come on people, that was soo much better than just sitting around eating pizza!" everyone nodded. Leo walked up to his three children.

"Now that you are the Power of Three, you must be able to work together to get the job done." They nodded.

"Piper, since you're so skilled in potion making, maybe you can give me a few tips?" Piper nodded and led Mel upstairs to start their lesson. Wyatt clapped his hands together.

"Well, I should be heading back. My roommate might be wondering where I was." He orbed out. Phoebe left to go back to her apartment, and Paige went to her room to finish preparing schedules and Leo went to the elders to check what's been happening. Chris was about to check on Mel when Bianca shimmered in.

"Hey." She walked up to him. He smiled.

"What wrong?" she asked, hoping he hadn't figured her out.

"We need to talk." 'Oh, no! He figured me out!' she mentally screamed. "Why didn't you come back after you were healed?" Chris asked her softly. 'Whew, he didn't figure me out.' She sighed.

"After I healed, I followed you, to see how you were. I didn't want to ruin your life by coming back. I wanted you to move on. Without me." 'Yeah, that and I couldn't stand your guts.' She repulsed inside.

"I understand. Thank you." He smiled and kissed her. "He pulled back. "Can I tell you something?" she nodded. "I am now a Charmed One."

"As in the power of three?" She tried not to sound too eager for answers. 'Does that mean the Book of Shadows is part of him now?' Chris nodded. "So, what now?"

"I guess that Wyatt, Mel, and I are now the Charmed Ones. The book is now linked to us and we get to vanquish demons now."

'…the book is now linked to us…hmm, this is getting too easy.' Bianca almost jumped for joy. Now that the book is Chris' and she has his trust, the book and the ultimate power of the Charmed Ones is one-step closer. She had the upper hand than the imbecile 'master' had. She now had to go back to her apartment and continue to plan.

"I have to go back. Demons might be suspicious." He nodded and she shimmered out.

* * *

"So, Piper, do you know who 'Bianca' is?" Mel asked, putting an ingredient into the cauldron. Piper's face instantly paled. 

"Why do you ask?" she didn't really want to talk about Bianca. She had caused Chris so much pain. So much torture. So many sleepless nights. She couldn't bear watching Chris going through that again.

"When I came back, Bianca had come back and she talked to Chris." Mel could feel the uneasiness from her mother.

'Damn her. How dare she just come back into his life and pretend she didn't cause him pain.' Piper's knuckles turned white from gripping the table so hard.

"Bianca was Chris' fiancée. Before she died." Piper answered. Mel turned to face her.

"But how was she in the manor? You said she died." Mel was officially confused.

"I can answer that for you." Chris stood in the doorway.

"Here, Mel. I can finish this for you. Why don't you and Chris go to your room and he can tell you." Mel and Chris exited the attic and Piper continued to put ingredients in the potion.

* * *

"What do you mean they killed all of them?" the evil figure slammed his fist into a wall, causing it to crack and the demon who told him to flinch. 

"I…don't…know…I…heard…from…someone…that they…all…died…" his voice shaking, praying that he wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"Who told this to you!"

"I did." He turned and saw Bianca walking up to him. She was inches from him and gave a small smile.

"Do you know who I am!" she stayed where she was, not saying a word, not changing her facial expression.

"Of course, and I wouldn't want to make you mad." She said in a serious tone.

"Good. Now get out of my face." She shimmered out.

* * *

"Bianca was my fiancée. We loved each other more than life itself. You see, I lived two different lives. In my first one, Wyatt was evil." Shock crossed Mel's face. "He was after power. He had killed this family to attain it. Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, dad, Uncle Dex, and you…were all dead. Bianca and I held a resistance against Wyatt with an army. But an army wasn't enough. I did the last thing I could think of. I went to the past and tried to stop Wyatt when he was a baby all those many years ago. I disguised myself as Chris Perry, so that I would grow attached to the family there and I couldn't let them know who I was." It was very difficult to Chris to think about his life before this. There was so much hurt and loss in that world. But he kept reminding himself that he had changed it and now he was safe. His family was safe. "One day, Bianca had come back from the future to find me. We went back to our time. Wyatt was waiting for us. He…he killed her right in front of me." Chris lowered his head, not allowing tears to fall. 

"Look, Chris, if you don't want to talk about it, it's perfectly fine." Chris shook his head.

"You have to know. I'll be fine. Anyways, Bianca had died and I went back to the past because my mission wasn't complete and I had to save Wyatt. If not for him, then for Bianca. I ended up saving him at the cost of my life. But when I woke up, I was alive and the future was changed. It was like my old life never existed, only in my memory. But everyone still had the memories except Wyatt. That's why when I woke up, I was a different age. I was 17. I was 20 when I saved Wyatt. It was hard for me to transition 'back wards' but I got the hang of it. After we met you, was the first time that I had seen Bianca since those many years ago." Mel walked up and gave him a hug.

"Now we can do this together. With Bianca."

* * *

"With Bianca." Bianca looked at the Halliwells through her crystal. 'This is going all too well. Now I got the sister to trust me. Two down, one to go.' Unfortunately, it was going to be harder to persuade Wyatt than anyone else. He was already suspicious. 'Oh, well. I'll turn him like I turned you, Christopher Halliwell.'

* * *

It was a Saturday (AN: I know, many days have passed…) and Mel, Chris, and Wyatt were in the attic where the former Charmed Ones gave them a crash course on how use the Power of Three. 

"Ok. So whenever you get a weird feeling, as if something's out of order, tell someone. Sometimes your gut feeling is the only clue you have to save someone's life and you shouldn't dismiss it." Paige learned that the hard way.

"What if we're in school and a demon attacks? We never really established that." Chris questioned. He didn't want to risk exposure, especially where his friends were.

"We could give you a spell or a potion that would freeze the school for a certain amount of time so you could vanquish the demon and then return to class." Phoebe shrugged.

"I suppose that could work. Seeing as how none of you can't freeze. I'll see if I can whip something up." Paige got up and searched through the Book of Shadows, to find something that they could use.

"What about the clean up? Vanquishes aren't always so clean." Wyatt put in.

"Use a spell to clean yourself up." Chris faked a gasp.

"Ms. Piper Halliwell suggesting a spell for personal gain? I thought the day would never come!" everyone laughed.

"It isn't for personal gain. If everyone unfreezes and you're covered in demon goo, questions may be asked." She defended. Mel walked up to Paige, to help with the potion.

"Hand me the rosemary." Paige instructed and Mel did so. "You want to put it in? So a pinch. Rosemary can be very…" Paige couldn't finish. Mel accidentally put a large amount of rosemary in the potion and the entire room turned to ice, leaving Mel shocked.

"Oops?"

End Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I've had writer's block.

Happy New Year! Hello 2006!

Please review

PS: it may be a couple days before my next chapter comes. School is resuming and finals are coming up. But don't worry, I won't keep you waiting too long!


	4. Kidnapped and an old visitor

AN: Sorry it's been so long. School has been crazy! Anyways, have fun!

Previously:

"…_Rosemary can be very…" Paige couldn't finish. Mel accidentally put a large amount of rosemary in the potion and the entire room turned to ice, leaving Mel shocked. _

"_Oops?" _

Chapter 4: Kidnapped and Melinda Warren

Mel stood there in shock. Everyone that could fix this was…frozen. 'Wait, I'll call Leo. He could probably fix this better than I can.' She called out and Leo materialized soon after.

"Hey, what's…" and stopped when he saw the problem.

"Technically, it wasn't my fault…ok, maybe it is. I put too much rosemary in the potion and it just…" she rambled on and on. He chuckled and put his hand up, motioning for her to stop.

"It's ok. You can fix it."

"ME! Fix it? Are you kidding me? I can't do anything but put up my bubble!" Mel was beginning to freak out.

"Yes, you. Just say a spell and they will unfreeze."

"What spell? I don't know any spells."

"Make one up. But be very careful of your wording. The wrong word could change the entire meaning of the spell." He warned.

"Great. Instead of unfreezing them, I could turn them into zoo animals." She began to pace around the room, contemplating the exact words she wanted to use to turn her family to normal.

"Here goes nothing:

Stuck inside a block of ice,

Fix this problem from my sight." (AN: Lame, but kinda the point!) Mel was grinning when she saw the ice melting away. But then, the actual people were melting away too.

"Leo…why are they disappearing!" she walked up to where her mother was and suddenly bumped into something.

"OW!"

"P…Piper?" Leo walked to where Mel stood. Indeed, there was an invisible object in front of him.

"Of course that's me! Why is everyone bumping into me?" Clearly, she didn't know that she was invisible.

"Honey, look at yourself." Everyone else realized there were non-visible.

"Leo, why am I invisible?" Now it was Piper's turn to panic.

"Piper. Stop panicking. It was a simple spell mishap. We can fix this." Leo tried to calm his wife down.

"Calm down! How the hell do you think I should calm down? I'm invisible for god's sake! Leo, how could you let this happen?"

"Piper. Like I said, a little mishap. Let's not place faults. I know there's something in the book that can reverse a spell like this." Leo tried not to put too much blame on Mel. This was her first spell after all. Piper wasn't helping much.

"Look, I'm sorry that I turned you invisible. I tried, honestly! I was just trying to fix the problem and it just went out of hand." Mel ran out of the attic.

"Great, look what you did, Piper." Paige was looking through the book with Phoebe, making sure not to bump into each other. Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the couch, trying not to intrude into this moment.

"Should we go or just sit here or go?" whispered Chris to his brother.

"Shut up." Wyatt hissed. He wanted to stay as far as way from the argument brewing a few feet away from him.

"Here!" We found a spell to reverse this." Phoebe exclaimed. All the invisible walked as carefully towards the ancient book, but proved non-physical contact fruitless.

"That was my foot!"

"Sorry." They all crowded around the Book of Shadows and chanted in unison.

"Guided spirits,  
Hear our plea.  
Annual this magic.  
Let it be." With a little yellow glow, the witches became visible again. A sigh of relief came from them.

"Oh, god. We have to find Mel before someone else does. Leo, can you sense her?" Leo closed his eyes and sent his white-lighter radar out, hoping to find his daughter.

"I got her. She's at the club." Piper grabbed his hand and the couple orbed to P3.

* * *

The mysterious paced around his lair back and forth. 'I'll need someone who can break the sisters. Someone who I can trust that can take them down.' A grin crossed his face. He waved his hand and a human-like demon fired in (AN: doesn't anyone know what that's called?) This demon had white hair and an evil look.

"You summoned me?"

"I need your help…Barbas." And the mysterious demon and Barbas began to formulate their plan.

* * *

Leo and Piper materialized into the club, scanning over to find Mel sitting at the bar, holding a drink.

"That better be a coke." Piper joked.

"Why are you here? You don't want me to turn you into a banana next time do you?" Piper could see her tear streaked face.

"Oh, honey. It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. We all have our mishaps." Piper remembered the time when Paige tried to turn Daryl invincible and he became super strong and ruined everything he touched. Piper heard a small "yeah, right." And smiled.

"It's true. One time, Daryl needed help with a standoff at the bank and Paige cast an invisibility spell to make him immune to bullets and anything that could come his way. In the end, Daryl saved the day and put a criminal in jail."

"So? I don't see anything wrong with that." At the most, it made her feel worse.

"You see, the spell backfired. Yes, Daryl saved the day. But he also tore everything in his path. He became not only invincible, but he was also super strong. He couldn't even turn a doorknob without pulling it out." Piper was relieved when she heard Mel laugh.

"Really?" Mel couldn't believe a former Charmed One could pull something like that.

"Yeah. And there's more stories like that. Let's go home and tell stories. There's pizza." Mel got up and grabbed Leo's hand, Piper following shortly.

* * *

Bianca arrived at the underworld and walked quietly to the lair. She heard voices talking. 'Must be another incompetent minion of his.' She snickered. But she instantly paled when she saw his companion. 'He's not supposed to be here! He's supposed to be dead!' She gasped when Barbas turned his head to face her.

"Ah…Bianca. How are you? It's been forever since we've last talked." He smirked.

"Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be dead? The Charmed Ones vanquished you!" She was blaring with anger.

"I brought him back. He was the Charmed One's greatest foe. He will be of great assistance to me."

"He killed my mother! To think we could've worked together before. But now…" She was about to walk up and punch him for killing the only thing she had in her life. Her mom.

"Hey, it's every demon for himself. Now, since it's been so long, let's see if your greatest fear has changed." Barbas held his hand up to his face, reading Bianca's greatest fear. "Ah…having the Halliwells discover that you're really evil and vanquish you." He discovered. "Hmmm…we wouldn't want the Charmed Ones who you really are and from recent news, especially from a certain Chris…" Bianca charged up to him and hit him square in the jaw. Barbas fell back.

"If you tell the Halliwells anything, I swear you won't make it out alive and this time, all make sure you stay dead!" and she shimmered out.

"Feisty." Barbas shook his head and returned to talk with the mysterious man.

"You see, there's this new Charmed One. Her name is Melinda…"

* * *

"And there was a hole in him for the rest of the afternoon?" Phoebe nodded as everyone laughed. Phoebe had just told the story of the protection spell backfire. (AN: the one with Arthur and his cousin being half demon, etc.) Everyone continued to laugh as Mel got up and put away her plate in the sink.

"I think I'm gonna head up. I'm kind of tired and I've got school tomorrow." (AN: the days may not match up too well. I'm sorry). She continued to walk up the stairs when a gentle hand reached her arm.

"Don't take today too seriously. I know you're going to make a wonderful Charmed One." Piper smiled and released her arm. Mel smiled and walked up.

Dream

"I'm sorry that I did that!" Mel curled up and sat in a corner.

"I can't believe you put us all in a block of ice!" Evil Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, and Chris all surrounded her, haunting her. "You could have killed us all!"

"STOP! I didn't mean to! Even you said that everyone makes mistakes!" Mel now had tears streaming down her face.

"But they are that dangerous! I can't believe you messed up a spell like that." Chris walked up and slapped her face.

"I can't believe I have a daughter like you. I'm ashamed." Piper spat. Mel crumbled and sobbed.

"You're a disgrace as a sister." Wyatt walked away in rage.

"You don't deserve to be a Charmed One." Paige finished as she and everyone else walked away and faded.

End Dream

"I'm…sorry…" Mel mumbled in her dreams. A tear was forming and she was tossing and turning. A dark figure was standing in her corner.

"Seems like everything is according to plan." And the demon shimmered away.

Next day

"Pass the eggs, please." Paige gestured towards the plate of eggs in front of Mel. Mel got up and slammed the plate in front of the half white-lighter. Mel then walked out of the kitchen and continued to get ready for school.

"What's up with her?" Paige mumbled, spooning eggs onto her plate and taking a bite.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to her." Piper got up and walked up the stairs to Mel and Chris' room. She walked in to find Mel putting books into her backpack.

"What was with that attitude with Paige?" she sat down on her bed and stared at Mel. Mel turned around to face her.

"Well I'm sorry if I was a little aggressive with Paige. I don't know what's been with me. I had this weird dream. But I guess it was just my subconscious. Anyways, I don't want to worry anyone. Tell Paige that I'm sorry. Gotta run, bye!" and Mel ran out of the door, and out of the house for school. Mel leaned against the outside of the door. 'Whew. That was close. I don't even know why I snapped at Paige like that.' Mel decided to disregard it and continue on her journey to school. Barbas stood from the shadow of a tree.

'Almost there. Almost and then you'll be ready.' He disappeared.

School

Mel shut her locker with a bang and turned to head for her math class. She turned and nearly ran into Chris.

"Whoa. Hey, what's up?" she was puzzled by the annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you mean, 'what's up? I thought you'd still be in that crappy mood you were in this morning." He crossed his arm and Mel sighed.

"I already talked to Piper about this. I apologized to Paige…or at least told Piper to do it for me. What's your bug deal?" She now officially wanted him to back off.

"That doesn't explain your behavior to Paige. What's with Piper? You know, it wouldn't hurt to call her 'mom' once." He was literally fuming. People were starting to notice.

"Not here, okay? And who are you to tell me what to do or not to do? You're not my mother!"

"Piper is and you should act like it."

"Piper was a stranger to me until last week. I haven't known her for about 14 years of my life. I would hardly consider someone like that my mother." She turned on her heel and walked away leaving a shocked Chris. 'What's gotten into her. She normally doesn't act like this. Oh, well.' And he continued onto his first period.

'I can't believe that Chris Halliwell. Why can't he just leave me alone! He had no right to talk to me like that! He just doesn't understand having to move and adjust to being someone that you never knew you could be! I hate this!' Mel mentally screamed. But then so did the rest of the class. Mel raised her glaze, almost gasping herself. In front of the class. All the papers on the teacher's desk were burning. It was like someone had come in and set everything on fire. 'Shoot! Did I do that?' Mel panicked. How would she explain this one? She did the first thing that she could think of in this situation. She threw the new freezing potion that Paige had made and threw it in the classroom, causing the room to be momentarily frozen in time and the smoke too.

"Chris!" She cried, not too loud, trying not to concern the neighboring classrooms. Soon enough, Chris orbed into the still class.

"What happened here?" He surveyed the room and his eyes set on the fire. "Did you do that?" he pointed to the red and orangish mass of color. She nodded.

"I didn't mean to, I mean I was really mad at you and suddenly everyone started screaming and I saw that so I threw the potion and called you and here we are."

"Ok. Dad always said that our powers are tied to our emotions so your anger must have triggered your powers. Wow. I never knew you could do that." He explained.

"What do we do now?" She didn't want the class to unfreeze to find the fire still going.

"We're going to have to put it out, manually. Quick. Look around to see if there are any water bottles around." Chris walked around and picked up a few full bottles of water.

"Wait. If I started the fire, then shouldn't I be able to put it out?" Mel wondered, trying to think of non-angry thoughts, to calm the fire. She pictured the moment that she and Nick had began dating. All the fun that they had shared and all the fun that she had experienced in Seattle. Chris smiled when he began to notice the fire diminishing.

"Whatever you're thinking of, don't stop. It's working." Mel continued to reminisce of the best times in her former home. Her cool birthday parties, all her BBQs that her parents always threw on the Forth of July. She kept thinking happy thoughts until the fire was completely out. She sighed a breath of relief. She noticed Chris sitting down and walked up to him.

"Thanks for helping me out. I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled in reply.

"No problem. It was you that put that fire out."

"So what do we do now? How do I explain the fire and how it suddenly go out?" Chris called Leo down.

"Dad, can you sprinkle some of that memory dust onto everyone in the room? We had a little accident and need to cover it up." Leo reached into his pocket and produced a little pouch. He took some power out of the pouch and sprinkled some of it onto the classroom. The room unfroze (after Chris returned to his classroom and Leo left) and everyone looked around at each other in confusion.

"Where was I?" asked the biology teacher, Mr. Mac.

"You were explaining DNA transcription, sir." Mel sat down and inwardly grinned. 'Nice work, Mel, nice work.'

* * *

"How is she now, Barbas?" asked the figure.

"She is slowly turning. Soon she will feel so much hatred at the Halliwells that she will have no where to turn but to us." Barbas bowed his head.

"Very good. I'm glad that I have you to work with me. Frankly, I was becoming very impatient with Bianca."

"Oh, you can trust me more than Bianca. You never really know who she's working with. I am completely yours."

evil laughter

"Let's see who can favor the master better." Bianca snickered from behind a rock. She shimmered out to have another 'chat' with Mel.

* * *

Mel was walking home alone. Chris was hanging out with his friends and Mel decided that she was going to go home and brush up on her potion knowledge. She was walking when she noticed Bianca walking towards her.

"Hello. What brings you here?" Mel, at first, didn't trust Bianca. But after hearing Chris' story, she was beginning to trust her more and more.

"Oh, not much. I was just wondering if we could have a little chat. At my apartment."

"Sure." And the two girls walked away.

When they reached the apartment, Bianca grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. Mel walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mel was nervous that she was alone with a demon. Or an ex-demon. She never could get the story straight.

"Nothing. Just wanted some girl chat. Care for a drink?" Bianca headed towards the kitchen.

"Sure. Water, please." Bianca entered the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She opened her drawer and took out a potion. 'This should knock you out long enough.' She snickered and poured the potion into the glass. She went back outside and handed the water to Mel. Mel took a sip and set the glass down onto the coffee table.

"How's school been?" Bianca waited in anticipation, for the potion to take effect. Soon enough, Mel began to sway back and forth until she drooped over into unconsciousness. 'Perfect.' Bianca carried Mel into a prepared room and strapped her onto the table. Bianca then summoned a demonic priest.

"You ask of my presence?"

"Yes. I have a job for you. One that grant you a great reward from my master." The priest nodded and began to chant in a foreign tongue.

"This will require a longer time than I expected. She is a very powerful witch. Some like the power of a charmed one, perhaps?" He stopped his hands to face Bianca.

"She is the sole daughter of a former charmed one, yes. And keep working."

"You have no charms to protect this place from the witches searching?" He did not want witches to vanquish him.

"Not unless you hurry up. The faster we turn her, the less time the witches have to find her and turn her back. Now hurry. I have some business to attend to." And Bianca shimmered out.

* * *

"Hey, mom! I'm home!" Chris shouted when he entered the manor. His mother walked up to him.

"Have you seen Mel?" Piper asked in a worried tone.

"No, she was supposed to come back right after school. You don't know where she is?" Chris was becoming worried too. It was his responsibility to look after her.

"Do you think…" Piper always feared the most. Especially when her only daughter was involved.

"No. We can't think like that. Leo!" Chris hollered. Leo was their number one source for finding missing family members. Piper decided this was a family emergency and called Wyatt over too. When Leo and Wyatt arrived, Leo tried to search using his white-lighter radar.

"I think I have a lead on her, but it's very faint." He whispered. They had to reach her and fast.

* * *

"Bianca, I'm afraid I have a problem." The dark priest informed the impatient Phoenix.

"What is it now, and why aren't you working! The witches are probably looking for her." She couldn't afford to miss this opportunity to become someone in the underworld.

"That was exactly my problem. I was working on her and I felt a white-lighter's radar come over. Her father must be looking."

"What are we going to do?" she panicked. This chance was too valuable to loose and her master would probably have her head for going against his will.

"The witches are probably on their way." The dark priest went back into the room and continued to do all the work he could before he was going to be vanquished.

'What am I going to do?' Bianca pondered and then thought of the perfect idea. She went and got out a chair and rope…

* * *

"C'mon! We've got to go save Mel." Piper urged her husband. Leo held on to Piper's hand that held on to Chris' and Wyatt on his other side since only Leo knew the location of Mel's whereabouts. They all orbed to Mel's location.

When they materialized again, Chris took in his surroundings and fell speechless. Piper noticed this and took concern.

"Chris, honey, do you know where we are?" He nodded.

"Bianca's." everyone turned to face him. Wyatt clenched his fists. He never did like her. And to kidnap his little sister, he was going to make sure she paid. Leo decided to snoop around, looking for Mel. He heard muffling from a room and motioned everyone towards him. They all gathered and slowly turned the knob. In the bedroom was Bianca tied with rope and had duct tape over her mouth. Chris ran over to her and quickly untied her. Bianca threw her arms around her and cried.

"Oh, thank god you're here!" she faked a sob. 'Ha. You thought I was going to give in. Not. So. Fast. I may have to give sweet little Mel up, but at least I'll be alive to keep trying.

"But I sensed for Mel." Leo was confused on when they found Bianca.

"She's here. A dark priest kidnapped her and took her here, thinking I was still evil and could keep you from trying to find her. Follow me." Bianca led the group to her secret room. "When he found out that I was about to tell you about her, he tied me up and wouldn't let me out. Thank god that you came to my rescue." She opened the door to find the dark priest working his magic on Mel.

"Bianca, what are you doing here with them?" He stopped his hands and faced her.

"They saved me and now they're going to vanquish you. Quick!" She motioned towards Wyatt, who released an energy wave, killing the priest instantly. Piper ran up to Mel and tried to wake her up. She shook her shoulders, but Mel didn't wake up. Leo walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's take her home. We can do more there." She nodded and Leo orbed Mel home, and Wyatt orbed Piper home.

After they arrived, Piper contacted Phoebe and Paige to help out. They all spent the entire afternoon searching for a way to wake Mel up. Phoebe was looking through the Book of Shadows, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt were looking through books from magic school, Piper and Paige were thinking of ways they could help. Just when they thought nothing could get worse, Mel woke up. But it wasn't a normal waking. Her eyes opened, to red pupils and a dark aura. Piper tried to get near her, but Mel shot her into a wall. Everyone was shocked. Wyatt, thinking his powers could overpower that of hers, walked up to her and raised his shield from her blast. She took blast through his shield and stood up.

"I'm outta here." She shimmered away.

"Was that me or did that girl just shimmer?" Paige, dumbfounded.

"She couldn't even master orbing!" Phoebe helped Piper up.

"And we lost her again! God knows where she is now!" Just then, a strong gust of wind came and little yellow orbs appeared. They formed a woman in her mid-twenties, wearing a white robe. She, like most Halliwell women, had long brown hair. She had a frown across her face.

"You must find her, immediately, before evil does." The woman warned.

"And you are…?" Paige questioned, nearing the mysterious newcomer.

"Melinda Warren." She answered, in a proud voice.

"THE Melinda Warren? The one who started the Halliwell line?" Phoebe was amazed that their old ancestor was here, in the manor.

"Yes. And there is little time. We must hurry and find Melinda. Before he does."

End Chapter 4

AN: thanks for being so patient with me! Sorry it's been sooo long. Please review!


	5. Memory Lane

AN: I hope you like this chapter. Review!

Recap from chapter 4:

"…_raised his shield from her blast. She blast through his shield and stood up. _

"_I'm outta here." She shimmered away._

_

* * *

_

"_THE Melinda Warren? The one who started the Halliwell line?" Phoebe was amazed that their old ancestor was here, in the manor. _

"_Yes. And there is little time. We must hurry and find Melinda. Before he does."_

Chapter 5: Memory lane

"He? Who is he?" Leo was becoming almost as nervous as Piper was getting. (if possible).

"I cannot reveal his identity for it is not time. What is most important now is that we must find Melinda. The fate of our lives depends on it."

'Wow, does she always speak with such wisdom?' Phoebe was still in amaze that their oldest ancestor was in their house.

"How do we search for her? She's not a witch anymore." Wyatt motioned for Melinda to sit. (AN: Melinda Warren will be called 'Melinda' and Piper's daughter will be called 'Mel.' For non-confusion purposes.)

"No matter what she becomes, she will always be a witch, although it may be quite difficult. You will need more than a little spell to do the job." Melinda knew that she was not to give the Charmed Ones too much information on where Mel was. This was their journey and she was merely a guide.

"What are we supposed to do?" Paige faced Melinda.

"I cannot tell you that. You have to figure it out. You have all the resources that you require." The former Charmed Ones were going to be frustrated, but they would have to learn to work together.

* * *

Mel walked around the underworld, embracing her newfound power. Many demons were vanquished since she arrived, which was not even an hour ago. 'I could get used to this. I don't know why I wasn't evil earlier.' She continued to walk until Barbas walked up to her.

"Who are you?" Mel asked, getting ready to power up an energy ball.

"My, my aren't we feisty today?" He circled her and Mel followed his gaze, never turning her back against him.

"I asked you a question, now answer it!" she snarled. She didn't have time for games.

"Fine. I am Barbas, demon of fear, my dear Melinda." Barbas inwardly grinned, seeing the surprise on her face. "How do I know your name? Ah…I have my secrets." Mel now had a powered up energy ball in her hand. She threw it at him, but he dodged it.

"How could you use energy balls?" now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Of course I can, evil witches tend to be able to do that. Now if you excuse me, I have random demons to kill." She tired to walk away, but Barbas blocked her way.

"I have a friend, and he may want to see you." Barbas smiled and shimmered them to the master's lair.

* * *

"How could we let this happen?" Piper had been pacing around the room since Mel left. Paige was looking through the book for a spell to find or call Mel to them. Phoebe was scrying for Mel, hoping that Mel was above ground. Leo and Chris had gone to magic school to look through the books. Wyatt had finals and had to go back to school. Melinda was sitting there, surveying the scene. 'Their desire to find Mel has made them careless in their search. They need to focus.'

"Phoebe, scrying isn't going to work. Piper, what you're doing isn't helping." She noted.

"Then what the hell are we going to do now? This is the best we have! We're trying our best!" Phoebe just snapped. She has had problems with Dex lately and this wasn't helping.

"You're being careless. Focus. Stop worrying whether or not she's ok but focus on what you know and work from there." Phoebe put the crystal down on the map.

"Ok. We know that she's evil with evil powers." Phoebe brainstormed.

"And evil people tend to go to the underworld!" Paige added.

"But once we're down there, how do we search for her? Leo can't sense her because she's not a witch." Piper finally stopped pacing and sat down. They were all quiet and had their heads down.

"Maybe we can use a spell to call her to us? We can tweak the 'call for a lost witch' spell. Use daughter instead of witch." Phoebe began to look through the Book of Shadows. She began to leaf through the pages until she found the call for a lost witch spell.

Call for a Lost Witch Spell

_Powers of the Witches Rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to us who call you near,  
Come to us and Settle here,  
Blood to blood we summon thee,  
Blood to blood return to me._

"Ok…we can exchange this for this and…" Phoebe began to edit the spell for their use. "Done!" and she showed Piper the spell. And Piper began to recite.

"Powers of Halliwells rise,

Course unseen across the skies,

Come to us who call you near,

Come to us, Melinda Halliwell and settle here,

Blood to blood we summon thee,

Blood to blood return my daughter to me." Nothing happened.

"Why didn't that spell work? It was fine." Paige questioned.

"She must have been able to block that spell. She's a very powerful witch you, know." Melinda answered.

"How 'bout calling Chris to say the spell, since he's now a Charmed One," Phoebe suggested. "Or maybe Wyatt's done with his finals and he can help too. Chris! Wyatt!" Phoebe called for her nephews. Soon enough, Piper's sons orbed in with their father.

"Have you found her yet?" Chris was eager to find his sister.

"No, but we were hoping that you could." Paige showed them the spell. They shrugged and recited the spell. Like before, nothing happened.

"I don't get, it. The spell is perfectly fine. Maybe she was able to block that one too?" Piper was surprised at how powerful her daughter was, to be able to block the power of the Charmed Ones.

"Melinda is a very powerful witch." Melinda began.

"I think we have that point down." Paige noted.

"No. I think it's time that I tell you." Melinda motioned for everyone to take a seat. "You have heard the story that I prophesied for three witches to become the ultimate good, named the Charmed Ones?" they nodded. "Well, I also prophesied that the first daughter of the eldest Charmed one, Piper, would have the ultimate power. Powers like mine." She finished and the room fell silent. "That is why she was able to block all of the spells. More important, why we must find her and turn her good again before she is evil forever."

"But we tried everything. Nothing works." Phoebe was starting to loose faith in this search. Everyone was.

"Maybe we could recite the spell in the underworld? Because we're closer, the power might be stronger." Leo suggested.

"It's better than nothing." They all orbed to the underworld, leaving a smiling Melinda. 'I'm so glad our family is in such good hands.' And she disappeared, back 'up there'.

* * *

Barbas appeared in the lair with Mel.

"Who is this you bring?" his voice boomed, sending shivers down Mel's back.

"Melinda Halliwell. She's on our side now." Barbas informed.

"Wait…I never said anything about working with you." Mel huffed.

"Ah, but we all have the same goal. Kill the Charmed Ones. Or at least 2 of them" Referring to Wyatt and Chris.

"No!" Mel yelled out. The two men looked at her. Mel was grabbing her head, her face scrunched in pain.

"What's happening? Barbas asked.

"Look's like her good side is trying to get through." The figure wasn't going to give up on this moment. They were too close to victory.

* * *

"…Blood to Blood, return our sister to thee." Chris and Wyatt finished. Soon, everyone was surrounded by bright orbs and transported to where Mel was. They reappeared and Piper motioned for them to hide behind a rock.

"What happened?" Chris whispered, keeping his voice low.

"I think the spell brought us to Mel, not her to us." Leo answered.

"Shhh…listen." Paige quieted them. They could see Mel talking to two figures, but they couldn't make out who they were.

"We cannot allow for Melinda's good side to come through. Or else the witches might be able vanquish us." Barbas stepped out the shadows and the witches gasped.

"What is Barbas doing here? I thought he was long gone." Phoebe knew that Barbas was a strong weakness that the underworld could've used against them. And they have, many times. To make matters worse, Bianca shimmered in.

"I see that you've found her. After I turned her, the witches had taken them away. I guess you woke up." Bianca faced Mel and snickered. "You can thank me later."

The second that Bianca shimmered in, Chris was frozen in shock. He turned his head and slid down the side of the wall. He couldn't watch this anymore. She'd promise that she was through with evil. How could she do this to him? Wyatt placed a hand on his shoulder for support, but he knew that Chris had to deal with this on his own.

"I was able to kill the priest who turned her, to prevent my cover from blowing, but I think that he was almost…" she began.

"Almost! That still leaves room for her good side to get through!" Bianca was going to pay if her good side did get through.

"I think I have a plan." Barbas waved his hand over Mel and a black glow surrounded her.

"No…" Piper whispered. She knew what he was doing all too well. He was going to use her fear against her.

"What have you done?" the voice shook the lair.

"I have put her in her greatest fear. She will be so scared that her evil side will kick in so fast that her vengeance for the Halliwells will compel her to kill them with no room for good Mel to come through." His plan was foolproof.

"Oh, no! She'll kill us and because she's so powerful, there's no way to stop her." Paige whispered, dropping her head in defeat.

"Wait doesn't Barbas make her fears in her subconscious?" Phoebe thought aloud.

"So?" Wyatt didn't see this going anywhere.

"We can cast a spell to go into her subconscious mind and help her through her fear, and maybe turn her good again." Phoebe's genius idea did sound reasonable. "Ok, Leo, we need you to go back to the manor and orb our bodies back to the manor when we cast the spell and look for a plan b if this doesn't work or we don't come out." He nodded. The witches joined hands and Phoebe recited the spell.

"_Life to life and mind to mind,  
Our spirits now will intertwine.  
We meld our souls and journey to,  
The ones who thoughts we wish we knew."_

White glows exited the five witches and entered Mel's mind, unbeknownst to Barbas, Bianca, and the figure. Leo quickly orbed them back to the manor, without anyone looking.

* * *

Mel looked around the dark void. "Not here again." She hugged herself and looked around for a way out. She turned and a bright light consumed her and the witches shortly after their arrival.

It was like they were watching a movie. Mel still hadn't noticed that the witches were with her, because she was so captivated with what was happening.

_An 8-year old Mel ran through a large house. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" She laughed as she ran around. She entered the kitchen and continued her chant. Her mother (_AN: her foster mom) _was sitting at the table paying bills and her dad (_AN: foster) _was on the phone. _

"_I understand. I'll be at the office immediately." He hung up the phone and faced his wife. "I have to go, I might be back late tonight." He kissed his wife, messed with Mel's hair, and went out the door with his keys._

"_Mom, but what about my party?" she walked up to her mom and tugged on her sleeve. _

"_Not now, sweetie, mommy's got a lot of work to do. Maybe later." And she continued to work. _

"You never did get that party, did you, Mel?" a voice questioned.

"Shut up!" the older Mel answered. Tears were going down her cheeks.

"You were never loved and never appreciated." The voice continued. Paige could feel a tear roll down her cheek. Another light surrounded them.

_A twelve-year-old Mel was in her soccer uniform and it was pouring rain. She was sitting on a sidewalk, all alone. The entire park was empty and the sun was setting. _

Mel remembered this all too well. She had gone to a soccer game and her parents had forgotten to pick her up. She ended up walking home and was grounded for coming home past her curfew.

"_Do you know how worried you were of us?" her father screamed._

"_It was your fault that you didn't come pick me up! I was soaking in the rain!" she countered. _

"_You knew that both you and your father had meetings today. You should've asked for a ride home!" _

"_I've been asking for rides home ever since I started soccer!" and Mel ran up the stairs._

"Make it stop!" Mel cried. Tears were now flowing freely down her face.

"You've been abandoned ever since you were a little child. Even until now." Barbas taunted. Piper wanted to walk up to her and just hug her, but she couldn't interfere. Not yet. Another light was coming.

"Not another one." Mel whispered. This one, Piper recognized.

_It was when Mel froze the room. Mel had just left. _

"_I can't believe she was so careless. I wish she wasn't here." Piper mumbled. _

'I never said that!' Piper exclaimed. The other witches noticed that too.

"Barbas must've twisted her memories so it would be like it was worse than it really was. To make her even more vulnerable." Phoebe was the first to break the silence between them.

"We have to convince her that this isn't true!" Chris was about to walk up to her, but Wyatt stopped her. He shook his head. Chris stood still. They continued to watch.

"_I can't believe I have a daughter like that. She's a disgrace." Leo spat. _Everyone in the memory had red eyes. Evil red eyes. Finally, the memory stopped and Mel was on the ground, sobbing to herself.

"You've never been loved. But now is your chance to set revenge on your 'so called' family. Kill them and we will make you feel appreciated." Barbas finished. Mel stood up.

"Kill Halliwells." Piper nodded to her family and they walked up to Mel.

"Mel, don't listen to them! They're lies! We're here to help you." Paige coxed, while Wyatt and Chris stealthy walked up behind her, I case she tried to run.

"Whatever. I saw that. You never really took me in. I was just an excuse for my old parents to let go of me." She faced her mother and aunts.

"Look at me. Do I look like I hate you?" Piper walked up to her and took her by the arms. Mel shook her off.

"No one has cared for me in my entire life! No one!" Mel powered up an energy ball and prepared to throw it at Piper.

"No has loved me ever! I never had a mom to help me through my first break up, no dad to take me out to soccer games. My parents never watched a single soccer game of mine. You probably gave me up because you didn't have time for me." She growled. Piper was speechless. 'What have I done? I gave up my own daughter to such people?' She needed to breathe. Paige saw this, took her by the shoulders, and walked with her. Phoebe walked up to her.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that! Giving you up was the hardest decision that she had to make!" Phoebe knew that her premonition power wasn't something that she cold control, but she was angry and needed to prove a point. She grabbed Mel's shoulder and shared her memory with Mel.

_After Piper gave Mel up, she was pale and discouraged about everything. She wouldn't eat right, or exercise and she was getting sloppy with her magic. _

"_Ow!" Paige was blown back from the explosion. Piper had accidentally blown a vase next to Paige up, instead of the demon. Phoebe threw the potion to the demon and he was vanquished. _

"_Piper, are you ok? You've been kinda out of it since…" Phoebe didn't want to remind her of it, but sometimes she had to. _

"_I'll be fine…I just need some time alone." And she went back upstairs. _

"_This Mel thing has been really bothering her." Paige got up. _

"_All of us. Wyatt has been kinda lonely lately too. I guess he misses his sister." Phoebe turned her gaze her oldest nephew playing with his toys. _

_Upstairs, Piper was sitting on her bed, crying. 'How could I let you go?' And she continued to cry, like she did, every night. _

The memory ended and Mel was speechless. 'She really did care for me. They all did.' She looked around and found Piper looking up at her. 'I know that this family loves me and I won't have to be afraid of not being loved anymore.' A bright glow surrounded Mel. Everyone was relieved. She walked up to Piper and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, mom. For everything." Piper let go.

"You called me mom. You never call me mom."

"What else would I call you?" She smiled and hugged her again. They got up and faced everyone else.

"Ready to go home?" They joined hands and Mel transported them all to the manor. (AN: Mel's body went to the manor too).

The witches returned to their bodies and Mel hugged Leo.

"Hey, dad." She was happy to be somewhere where she mattered.

"Dad? What happened back there?" He was surprised at the sudden change of heart.

"Let's just say that I'm good and that's all that matters."

* * *

"What do you mean, she's gone!" the voice echoed through the walls.

"I don't know! She must've overcome her fears and turned good again. She's probably at the manor now." Barbas answered. The figure got up and faced Barbas.

"Since she's gone, I guess I have no use for you now." And he sent Barbas back to hell.

"I suppose I have to take matters into my own hands." He laughed evilly.

End Chapter 5

AN: sorry this chapter was depressing. I needed drama though…review!


End file.
